I'm Your Sakura
by autochromatic
Summary: [TRANSLATION] [Original by Katsura Mitsuki] A girl named Rin spent her holidays in her grandfather's village. There, she met a mysterious boy clad in white, who had made her days beautiful. However... does he, the enigma she had so-desperately wanted to solve, has more secrets than she thought?


**Hello, the name's Chrome! I'm new to this fandom and it would probably take a while until I could write my own stuff, so I decided to translate Indonesian fics to English (taking requests-if it suits my tastes-by the way!)**

**Today, we have this really great Rin/Len fluff by ****Katsura Mitsuki****-san! I've changed a few things a long the way to fit them in, but the whole story remain unchanged. Do criticize my grammar; I'm not a native, after all.**

**Disclaimer :: We do not own VOCALOID in any way possible!**

**Well then, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Your Sakura<br>**[ please don't be sad. ]

* * *

><p><em>It happened when I was fourteen years old—during the spring season. It was when my favorite flowers started to bloom; the Sakura. And perhaps, not coincidentally, a Sakura tree on top of the hill was the very place where I met you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago<strong>

"Rin! Be quick, we're going soon!" My mother yelled. Indeed, today we're going to go to my sick grandfather's house to look after him, whilst spending our vacation there as well, until the spring season ends.

On the way, I saw a lot of Sakura trees and falling petals. Most of the trees had bloomed magnificently; I enjoyed the whole ride very much. After all, it's my favorite flower! The color, and the fact that it only bloomed on spring enticed me a lot, not to mention that I love the spring season.

"Rin, look at the left!" said my father, "That's your grandfather's house."

As I looked to the left, I saw a very cozy, Japanese-styled house. Behind it was a hill full of Sakura trees. And I'd just noticed—amongst my gasps of joy seeing my favorite tree—that if I looked closely, I could see a silhouette of someone. I wonder what they're doing there?

"Grandpa, I wish you get well soon!" I said to my grandfather, who were lying on his bed.

My grandfather smiled in reply, "Thank you, and thank you for coming, as well." He said, as he caught a coughing fit. He's very old, indeed, but the doctors said that his sickness wasn't anything life-threatening. I'm really glad.

"Father, it's best if you don't strain yourself!" My mother sounded very worried when she said that; a frown marred her features, as well.

I smiled seeing them.

They're my precious family, and I held them very dear to me...

* * *

><p>After placing my luggage and other belongings down to my temporary room, I rushed outside to watch the scattering sakura petals. It seems my mother noticed me, as she skipped towards me.<p>

"Rin, where are you going?" She asked. I see that she had laundries on his hands; how... _mother-like. _Chores the first thing after getting here... amazing.

"I'm going to the hill behind the house to see the sakura trees there!" I said, as I grinned, "I'll be back by dinner!"

As I dashed away, I turned around and saw mother sighed exasperatedly.

"Becareful!" She shouted, and in turn, I smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"<em>pant...pant...<em>I—I didn't think that coming here would take _that _much energy..." I said, as I tried to even my breathing. I was running towards the sakura tree I saw—the one that had the silhouette of a person—and it seems like it wasn't the best choice.

"Eh?" I heard someone say. It's true! There's someone behind this tree... I decided to look, so I walked towards them.

It turns out that the person was a boy—about my age, if I'm correct—and he had the same hair color as I do. "Hello," I greeted, "Do you like sakura, too?"

He flinched, "A-are you talking to me?" He asked, as I giggled.

"Of course, silly! Who else—and, why do you ask?"

"W-well... I mean... you can see me?" He asked, as confusion settled on his voice. At first it was of surprise, but now... it was pure confusion.

"Uh... yes?" I didn't really get what he meant, but when he explained everything, it was my turn to get surprised.

"I'm—I'm actually not from this world. Not anymore, anyway," he said, and I could hear the bitterness in his voice, "I'm... dead—I mean, _I've died._"

"Y-you mean... you're a _ghost?" _I asked, not at all trying to cover up my surprise. I'm pretty sure it wont work, anyway.

He laughed bitterly, "Yes, you could say that," he said, "B-but, aren't you scared...?"

After a few seconds of silence—admittedly, I was thinking about lots of things then—I replied in haste, "N-no, not really! You see, I'm able to see these... _supernaturals._ Things that other people couldn't see." Indeed, I've had the ability since I was small, but then it disappeared when I turned eight, and for _god-knows-why _it came back again... today.

"Ah, I see..." He said, as he smiled and offered his hand, "—I'm Len. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you, too!" With a smile, I replied to him as I shook his hand lightly. And that was how I met him... for the first time.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to his place again. For some reason, I want to meet him again, and fortunately, he was there, seemingly lost in his thoughts. I briefly wondered what he could be thinking, but perhaps it's not my place to ask. I decided to strike up a chat, since he doesn't seem like he would notice me anytime soon.<p>

"Oh! Ah... Rin, you came again? Do you need anything?"

"W-well... I just want to see you a-and, you're alone too, right? I could accompany you...!" Man, that was embarrassing...

"Huh? But why? Don't you have any other friends...?"

"I don't have any friends here, Len. You're the only one." I replied lightly.

"Hmm... That makes you my only friend here, too," He said, but then he added, "But why? What makes you not have any friends here?"

"No, no!" I interrupted hastily, "It's not what you think! I just arrived here yesterday with my family to watch over my sick grandpa. Plus, I'm spending my vacation here—until spring ends."

"Ah... Until spring ends, huh?" He said, and my chest pained, albeit a little, seeing him in such a sad, sorrowful expression.

I talked with him until evening. I talked much about my hometown, my family, my friends back at my town, and every mundane things about me. Yet, I've never heard Len talking about himself. He'd only chuckle or smile at my stories, commenting occasionally.

* * *

><p>Everyday I would visit the tree, just to meet Len. If I went there, he would most surely smile at me, and I really like seeing his smile—it soothes me, somehow. I always felt really comfortable around him too. Yet, I wonder... Len would only smile and laugh around me. I've never seen him angry or explicitly sad. Does he not feel sadness because he has already died? Why did he die? <em>How <em>did he die? What did he do when he was alive?

And why...

...Does he smile so brightly?

The questions kept echoing in my head; I couldn't get my mind off of Len.

And one day when I asked him about it...

"So... Len, do you not feel sadness because you've died?" After those words went out of my mouth, Len kept silent. It was very insensitive of me, and stupid, to boot! "I-I'm sorry, Len..." I said, but Len didn't answer. I couldn't keep in my tears; it was my fault from the beginning... I think it's better if I go now.

As I was about to stand up, Len grasped my arm and pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry, Rin... I really don't want to remember _those_ times anymore. So please... don't ask about it again..." It was weird... despite being tightly grasped by him, it was cold...

"Len... you don't hate me, right? I-I asked those things earlier, after all..."

"Of course not," Len said as he smiled, letting me go, "You've been accompanying me all this time, Rin." I smiled at him in response, and then he added, "And because you've been accompanying me, everything seems brighter and full of meaning, Rin. For that... I thank you."

After that incident, I've never asked about his past life nor his death anymore...


End file.
